


honey don't you be afraid, if we got nothing we got us

by owilde



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Raphael is a Little Shit, Raphael meets Simon's family, Rebecca is Awesome, Simon loves him anyway, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, it's cute, someone needs to stop me this is getting ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owilde/pseuds/owilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael have a lazy <strike>evening</strike> morning together, and Simon realizes he's perfectly fine with being like this forever.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Beside Simon, Raphael curled up tighter against him, slinging his arm over Simon's stomach and pressing his nose into Simon's neck. "If you don't stop fidgeting, I'll kick you out of this bed," he mumbled sleepily against Simon's skin. Simon smiled softly. "You wouldn't dare."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to stop me, this is getting out of hand. *Deep sigh*. Well, I wrote more saphael. I'd like to say I regret it, but I really don't. Hope you enjoy, and if you do, maybe check out the other saphael fics I've already inflicted upon the world. 
> 
> Title taken from OneRepublic's " _Something I Need_ ".
> 
> EXTRA NOTE would y'all be interested in a sequel where Simon goes to introduce Raphael to his mom and sister?

Simon watched as a small streak of light escaped through the heavy curtains, stretching over the floor, and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. _07:57_ pm. Sunset, then. He sighed, not bothering to get up to fully shut the curtains. The light didn't reach the bed, anyway. Instead he rolled to his back, earning an annoyed huff from his left. Beside Simon, Raphael curled up tighter against him, slinging his arm over Simon's stomach and pressing his nose into Simon's neck. "If you don't stop fidgeting, I'll kick you out of this bed," he mumbled sleepily against Simon's skin.

Simon smiled softly. "You wouldn't dare," he replied. He felt Raphael smile, too.

"Try me," he threw back and Simon couldn't help but laugh. Half-asleep Raphael was about as threatening as a fluffy kitten.

It was strange, Simon thought, to be able to feel this peaceful near someone. _Especially_ when that someone was the same person who'd once tried to kill him. Raphael still insisted he never would've, but Simon wasn't convinced. He dragged his fingers through Raphael's hair absentmindedly, humming a tune. He should call Maureen, really get back into playing the guitar. He missed being in the band, but there had been so much going on in his life for the past few years that he just hadn't been able to manage having a normal life on top of everything.

"Lewis, _please_ shut up," Raphael pleaded, making Simon hum louder. He heard a quiet " _why do I put up with you at all_ ", and smirked.

"Because you love me?"

Raphael snorted, lifting his head and looking at Simon. "Lord knows why, but I do." Their eyes met, and Raphael raised a brow. "Your hair's a mess."

Simon pouted. "You ruined our moment," he complained. Raphael rolled his eyes and let his head fall back to rest on Simon's shoulder.

It had been almost a year, now, since they'd gotten together. Simon still didn't fully understand how it had happened. He recalled Clary complaining about his "constant pining", and Magnus telling him what kind of flowers Raphael liked while winking, and Jace rolling his eyes and mumbling about "oblivious vampires". Then everything had sort of clicked into place when Raphael had popped by his room with the newest _Batman: Endgame_ issue, even though Raphael didn't know shit about comics, and Simon had kissed him. It hadn't been, admittedly, his best nor most romantic moment ever. Raphael hadn't seemed to be too disturbed by it.

"Do you ever regret it?" Simon asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. "Saving me, I mean. And what followed." Raphael was quiet for a long time.

"No," he finally said. "No, I don't. You can be a pain the ass, Simon, but I'd never regret you."

Simon wished he still had a beating heart just so he could've felt the jump it would've made at Raphael's words. Instead he grinned.

"We'll see about that in a few hundred years," he joked. Then the realization fully hit him. "Oh _fuck_ , that's right. You're stuck with me _forever_." He glanced at Raphael, who looked fondly exasperated.

"So it would seem, Lewis. Don't worry, if it gets too bad I can always kill you."

Simon smirked. "That's a little excessive, don't you think?"

Raphael sighed deeply, smacking Simon. "One peaceful morning with you was all I ever wanted," he complained in a dramatic voice. "Why must you torment me like this, Lewis?"

"You'd make a _great_ actor," Simon said in return.

Their bickering was interrupted by Simon's phone ringing. He reached for it while Raphael complained about needing to set up clear office hours so that Shadowhunters would stop calling at inconvenient times.

"You can't know it's a Shadowhunter calling," Simon said defensively, "It could be my mom for all you know. She still wants to meet you, by the way." He checked the caller ID. "It's Alec."

Raphael mumbled a _told you so,_ followed by, "Why is Alec Lightwood calling you?" Simon wondered the same as he picked up.

"Um, hey," he said.

"Simon?" Alec asked. In the background, someone yelled while someone else giggled loudly.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's me. Why are you-"

"Listen, I know we don't, um, _talk_ , but I need your help," Alec cut in, sounding urgent.

"Sure," Simon said. He regretted this phone call more and more by every second. "What is it?"

Alec gave a painful sigh. He seemed to be good at those, Simon thought. "Apparently Clary's birthday's coming up, and Jace came to _me_ to ask for advice on what to get for _her_ , and I need you to tell me something that's a sufficient present before Jace lynches me. Or goes into cardiac arrest. Or both."

Simon blinked. Raphael's fingers traced a soft line over his collarbones, sending shivers up his spine. Simon blinked again.

"You know, Alec, this is not a very good time," he said. "Tell Jace to get Clary roses or something, red ones," Simon offered, before quickly hanging up. "What are _you_ doing?" He asked and turned to look at Raphael, who smiled innocently. "

Getting your attention," he replied, now letting his fingers rest against where Simon's pulse point would've been, barely brushing his skin. "I see it worked," he continued.

Simon frowned. "That could've been an important call," he protested.

"But it wasn't," Raphael countered, and leaned forward until his nose almost brushed Simon's. Simon's breath hitched, even after a year, as Raphael kissed him, gently biting into his lower lip. "Now," he whispered into Simon's mouth, "about that peaceful morning?"

**...**

Before, Simon had thought that being immortal was a horrible fate. He still did, sometimes. But looking at Raphael, who was frantically pacing around the room in Simon's _Zombies Want Me For My Brains_  t-shirt, ranting about the ending of Doctor Who's second season, he couldn't help but feel like maybe it was worth it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Simon goes to visit his family with Raphael, and Simon honestly should've known it was bound to be a disaster, because everything in his _life_ was a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I got my exams out of the way and am (relatively) stress free again, here's the promised second chapter! It's kinda short-ish, but like. What fic of mine isn't, really?

Simon, generally speaking, was a pretty laid back guy, he liked to think. He didn't usually stress too much about things. This, though, was making him pace around the room in anxious circles. He knew that introducing Raphael to his family had been his own idea, but somehow it had seemed like a less threatening thing when he'd been sure Raphael would never agree. A thing to just throw around as a joke.

It had stopped being a joke yesterday, when Raphael, who'd been reading a book with his head resting on Simon's lap, had suddenly said, "You should call your mom. I think I'd like to meet her. And your sister."

Simon had nearly dropped his cup of blood spiced coffee on Raphael. "Are you- are you sure?" He'd stuttered.

Raphael had simply looked up at him over his book, eyebrows raised. "Yes, Simon, why _else_ would I tell you that?" He'd said, before returning to his book like nothing'd happened.

Now, Simon was staring at the phone in his hand like it was going to explode. Raphael sighed dramatically from where he was lounging on the sofa. "It can't be _that_ intimidating to call your own mother," he said in a mocking tone.

Simon glared at him weakly, before dialing the number. "Do you want it on speaker so you can hear how _thrilled_ she'll be to hear she's finally meeting you?" Simon asked, trying to get back at Raphael.

Which didn't work, really, since Raphael merely smiled widely, got up and nodded, saying, "I do love to please people."

Simon gave him a suspicious look. "That's a lie, who are you and what've you done to my boyfriend?" Before Raphael could reply, the phone clicked.

"Hello Simon!" his mother greeted cheerily from the other end of the line.

"Hey, mom," Simon said nervously. "Uh, actually, Raphael's here with me as well."

Simon's mom was silent for a while, and he started to think that she might have gone into a shock. "Oh my god, _really_?" She then half whispered, excitedly. Simon gave Raphael a meaningful look, hoping it came across as _you got us into this fucking mess, now talk to my mother you asshole_.

"Yeah, it's me," Raphael started, and Simon envied how steady his voice was. "Nice to hear your voice, Elaine."

"Oh, this is _exciting_ ," Elaine gushed, and Simon very nearly rolled his eyes. Raphael wasn't _that_ special. (Well, no, he was. Sometimes. Most of the time.)

"Mom, we're calling because you keep pestering me about meeting Raphael, and he finally agreed," Simon said, before Raphael could sweet talk some more, "And I need to know what day's good for you? Or, evening, actually." He was glad his mother had come to terms with him being a vampire, over time, even if there'd been some rough patches.

"Well, Rebecca's coming home this morning, so I suppose you could stop by tomorrow night?" Elaine suggested. Simon looked at Raphael, who nodded.

"Alright, great. We'll see you tomorrow, mom," Simon said.

"Have a nice day!" Raphael piped in, just before Simon hung up.

"' _Have a nice day',_ really?"

Raphael shrugged. "I want your mother to like me, after all."

Simon sighed, already resigning to his fate.

**...**

Simon should've known it was bound to be a disaster, because everything in his _life_ was a disaster. Raphael was enjoying himself, sitting next to Rebecca on the couch and laughing at old photos of Simon. It would've been worse, had Raphael's laugh not been so fucking _beautiful_. Simon looked at the two of them miserably from the kitchen door, arms crossed over his chest. "Simon, I didn't know you could be this _flexible_ ," Raphael called out and then _giggled_. Rebecca joined him, half slouching over Simon's boyfriend, trying to breath.

"I'm sure that's merely an advantage," she laughed. Simon scowled.

"Can you at least _try_ to behave?" He asked, and when he received no answer other than laughter, he walked back to the kitchen, shaking his head.

Simon's mother was cutting vegetables while simultaneously trying to stir the soup, resulting in less chopping and more cursing. "Do you need help?" He asked, because while Simon may not be eating that soup, he was a _great_ son. Elaine shot him a grateful look, letting Simon take over the stirring while she got back to her onions.

"They seem to be getting along," she commented as another round of howling laughter was heard from the living room.

"Yeah, a little _too_ well," Simon replied bitterly. He was glad, of course, that his sister didn't despise Raphael. But still. There were  _limits_.

His mom chuckled. "Well, _I_ like him too. He has proper manners," she praised.

Simon rolled his eyes. "When he's talking to you, maybe. You should see him when he's behaving like he usually does." Simon rolled the thought over in his head. "Actually, no, you shouldn't."

Elaine smiled. "Anyway, I'm glad you have him and vice versa," she said softly. "You seem happy around each other."

Simon would've probably blushed, if he were still a human. "I, um. Thanks. He's..." Simon thought about adjectives to best describe Raphael. Well, adjectives that were _appropriate._ "He's a very special person. For me and... and in general," Simon finally said.

"Mmh," Elaine hummed, " _special._ Well, since you and your boyfriend won't be eating, I assume, could you get your sister?"

Simon returned hesitantly to the living room, only to find Raphael cackling over a picture and Rebecca saying, " _Please_ keep that, Raph. It's a _treasure_."

Simon blinked, because _Raph_? "Am I missing out on something?" He asked, startling both of them.

"No," Rebecca lied quickly as Raphael put the photo on the inside pocket of his jacket, "Not at all."

Simon looked at them, hoping his expression was a mixture of disappointment and skepticism. "Mom says dinner's ready," he told Rebecca, who looked like Simon had told her she'd won the lottery.

"Oh thank _fuck_ , I'm starving," she sighed. Then she pecked Raphael on the cheek and danced off to the kitchen. Simon had never seen Raphael look so _stunned_. It was amazing. He walked over and sat down where Rebecca had been.

"What photo was that?" Simon asked.

Raphael pointedly didn't look at him as he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Simon, who was careful about picking his battles, didn't even bother. "Sure," he said flippantly.

A comfortable silence descended. For some reason, Raphael sitting down in Simon's old living room looked like he belonged there perfectly. It just seemed _right_. Simon didn't want to think too much into this. "Your mother is very pleasant," Raphael said quietly.

Simon smiled. "She can be."

Raphael's face broke into a smirk. "And your sister is a gift from heaven," he added.

"No, she's really not. But she seems to like you, so that's good. Maybe this won't have to be our last visit ever," Simon mumbled. He found himself honestly meaning that.

Later that evening, as Raphael subtly twined their fingers together and pressed himself next to Simon, and Elaine drank tea and smiled at them fondly, and Rebecca took sneaky photos of them while giggling; Simon felt like everything was as it was supposed to be.


End file.
